Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and a basket assembly provided in the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A refrigerator is an apparatus for storing products, e.g. food, at a lower temperature than room temperature by supplying cool air to the same.
In general, a refrigerator generates cool air using a freezing cycle in which a refrigerant is compressed, condensed, expanded, and evaporated.
A refrigerator may include a case, in which a storage compartment is defined, a door for opening or closing the storage compartment, and a basket, which is rotatably provided at the door.
However, a conventional refrigerator has problems in that when a user opens the door, the basket is not tightly held in place but is shaken, and in that when the load applied to the basket increases, the basket is prone to be damaged due to the force of inertia.